


Into Supernatural

by TheGirlWithTheDemonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British, Humor, Original Character(s), Other, Sarcasm, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheDemonBlood/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheDemonBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls find themselves ripped from the pages of their own stories, and dropped into another, far better known one. Supernatural. How will they cope with the monsters and the magic? And will they be the same in this world as they were in their own? </p><p>Authors note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I know it's a well used trope, people finding themselves in their favourite fictional world, but I hope I do it justice never the less. Thanks for reading, should you choose to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the characters within the universe.

She didn't know what had happened. One moment she had been walking along the seafront in Eastbourne, East Sussex, England, with a close friend of hers. In the next moment, she found herself situated on a patch of darkened pavement beside a decidedly American motel, listening to several heavy set males argue in thick Texan accents. Situated was a little bit of an exaggeration to be honest, she was more.. sprawled, with gravel biting into any exposed skin and any dignity she had left in this position was removed as the males came to notice her. They lumbered over, calling out, she'd never been called sweet thang before, didn't think that was particularly colloquial language any more. She realised that she was panicking, a logical response in her situation but not helpful right now. Pushing herself to her feet she held her back straight, ignoring the twinge of pain that hit her, and faced the men. 

'Hey darlin' what's a young lady like you doin' in this part of town, huh'.  
She was so screwed.  
'I suggest you leave me be'  
She tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go.  
'Don't be that way honey, we only wanna help'  
'Yeah, helping you's at the top of our list'  
'Don't touch me'  
She hit the closest one hard in the temporal lobe  
'What the fuck! What the fuck did you do to him?!'  
She couldn't think, explosions were going off inside of her head. She looked at the men, who stared back at her with fear in their eyes. They weren't going to try and stop her again. She ran. 

She couldn't have just done that. It was impossible, the kind of stuff that only happened on freaking Supernatural. That begged the question, if she hadn't just used demonic biokinesis on a large Texan man, how had she made him bleed profusely from the eyes? Taking deep breaths, the girl organised her thoughts. She had to stop panicking, it was going to get her nowhere... or worse, it was going to get her killed. She knew she'd felt pain from her lower back earlier, so it was possible she had other injuries, she should find a bathroom or somewhere with a mirror to check herself over. Looking around, she saw what appeared to be a truck stop near the motel, so she made for there. Reaching the dank ladies room, she hurried in, jamming the door shut behind her. The mirror above the basins was clouded and scuffed, she reached out and scrubbed at it with her coat's sleeve for a minute before giving up. Years of built up grime were obviously not going to be removed by any brief friction she expended. Gazing up into the mirror, trying to see past the fog, she allowed herself to think about what had happened. Little over half an hour ago she'd been in England with her friend Anna. So if she was now possibly somewhere in Texas... Where was Anna, had she been hurled somewhere too? Was she in trouble? Or causing trouble in the same way Lena had just done, bleeding that man's eyes out. She'd only touched him. She was panicking again, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She blinked rapidly at her hazy reflection as her breathing reached a crescendo. As this happened the mirror's glass cracked, causing a spiders web of breaks to spread across it, and the light bulb above her head shattered, decorating her hair with tiny glass shards. Just before the last echoes of light left the room, she saw her eyes flick to an oily fathomless black.


	2. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Lena last chapter. In this chapter, we meet her close friend Anna, who finds herself in a slightly different predicament to that of Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own any of the Supernatural Characters, or anything from that universe. Sadly.

"Where did she come from?"  
"I don't know Dean, I saw what you saw!"  
"I think she's waking up".  
"Maybe she can tell us more about how she appeared by the side of the road".  
American voices, Anna thought, familiar America voices but I don't know anyone American. She forced her eyes open and attempted to raise herself up onto her elbows. 

"I think you should wait a minute sweetheart, you took quite the tumble a minute ago"  
"I'm fine... I think, why d'you sound so familiar?"  
She attempted to twist round to see their faces and...  
"Oh BUGGER".

She was on fire, definitely on fire. Dropping back down and desperately clutching at her shirt, she contorted her head round to try and work out why she was in so much pain. The skin on her right side was scorched to a raised scarlet mound that looked... hand shaped. Hand shaped. That wasn't right. Anna shook her head, hoping to clear it. Something was nudging at her about hand shaped burns. Hand shaped burns! Angels! Oh no, no way. She did know those voices. Wrenching her eyes open again, she looked up into surprisingly open green eyes that unmistakeably belonged to Jensen Ackles... or Dean Winchester. 

"Hey! Hey, calm down! You're alright, you're alright!"  
He was dressed like Dean.  
"She's going into shock dude."  
That was Sam. She needed to calm down so she could talk to them.  
"Ca.. uh hum, can I, um, can I have some water?"  
Smooth as fuck, as Lena would say. Damn, Lena, they'd been together before... whatever had happened. Where was she now, was she here too?  
"Hey, was there anyone else here? Like, ah, a tall blonde girl?"  
"No, there was just a brief flash of white light and then you were laying passed out cold on the ground alone. Water?"  
She grabbed the ornate flask from... Sam.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
The brothers exchanged significant looks and stared at her for a moment before she went to drink.  
She realised that if they were the Winchesters then she was drinking Holy water and they were waiting to see if she had any adverse reactions.  
"I'm not a demon, I swear, I mean. I.. Crap, I have an angel's hand print on my side I think, I'm not a bloody monster!"  
She chugged from the flask a second time to push that point home.  
"How the hell do you know that's an angel's hand print?"  
Dean was gripping her shoulder tightly now, a mixture of confusion and worry masked his face.  
"I.. I've.. where I'm from.. "  
They're never going to believe this, Anna thought. Never. Lena would go about this logically. She'd start by easing them in.. How could she do that in this situation? The Supernatural books! She could reference the books and possibly the alternate universe Cas had sent them to, if they were past that season. That season. She was in a season. How was she supposed to keep calm!? She took several deep breaths. Looking at them, she saw that Sam wasn't sporting the ridiculous sideburns, but that he did have very long hair, so maybe she was in season eight?  
"Do you... do you remember the Supernatural books? By um, by Carver Edlund?"  
"Oh god no, not those again. So you've read about us?"  
"How would she know us from that Sam, it's not like we get accurate representation in the damn things?"  
"Well she might ---"  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
"Ah.. sorry."  
"I haven't read the books. I just know of them, I'm trying to explain this in as logical a way as I can."  
"If you haven't read them, then how do you know any of this, it doesn't make a any sense."  
"Okay I know, I know it doesn't, okay, just wait a minute. Another thing that you need to keep in mind is your trip to an alternate universe a few years ago? You were thrown into an alternate world where you were characters on a TV show called Supernatural? Do you remember that?"  
The men exchange severe looks.  
"I'll take that as a yes... Well, I'm in a similar situation to the one you found yourselves in then."  
"Are you trying to say that you come from an alternate universe!?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to say, I'm essentially in the reverse situation though."  
"So.. you're trying to say that you've come from a world where we're actors playing at being hunters?"  
"Yes! In my world, Sam and Dean Winchester are characters."  
At least they've got it, even if they won't accept it, Anna thought. She knew this was going to take a while to sink in.  
"So, you're saying... one of the winged dicks gripped you tight and ripped you from your world into ours?"  
"That's what I'm trying to s---."  
"Why would they bother? Who are you?"  
"Dean! She's still in shock, calm dow--."  
"She could be working for them Sammy!"  
"My name is Anna and half an hour ago I was walking along the sea front in England with my best friend minding my own business!"  
"And then?"  
"And then nothing until I woke up here."  
"And your friend, the blonde you asked about earlier I guess, you think she was brought here too?"  
Sam, always asking the important questions.  
"She might have been, if they brought me, I can't see why they wouldn't have brought her... but I don't know where she would have been dropped off, she could be anywhere..."


	3. Logical Actions in an Illogical Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses back in on Lena and how she copes with her unique situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can still claim no ownership over the Supernatural universe, nor the characters within it.

"HEY! Open the damn door!"

"Yeah, this is a public restroom, come on".

It was so dark and Lena couldn't remember what had happened. She wished that the people would stop banging so she could think. The banging stopped, she'd obviously said that out loud then? If only the banging in her head would stop too. She sat up, flinching as glass fragments fell from her hair, hitting the floor with a sound that reminded her vaguely of wind chimes. Why.. Why was she on the floor in a bathroom? She must have passed out... After.. Er... What? Her eyes! They were... Black, her eyes were black, had been black... She stood rapidly, listing as her legs protested her movement, her back slammed against a wall. At the same time, her hands grazed against the sink and she grasped it hard anchoring herself a little. Lena forced herself to look up, she stared into the mirror, searching her face for evidence of what she had seen before. No black eyes. Her irises were their normal boring dark blue, verging on grey. This was mad, it didn't make any sense.

"Jesus girl, hurry the hell up".

She had forgotten that people were waiting on her to make a move.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little disorientated, I'll be out shortly".

"Yeah yeah, just get out!"

She sighed and tried to get her feet moving, lurching forward too quickly she thrust out her hands and pushed back hard against the bathroom door. Stumbling slightly she grabbed onto the handle then, steadying herself, she yanked it open.

"Finally, you know it's rude to keep people waiting like that".

"Yeah, it's called a public restroom for a reason, god".

The women that had been waiting shoved past Lena, who only stayed upright thanks to her tight hold on the door handle. After they moved around her, she reached out with her free hand, gripped the inside of the door frame and tugged herself forward out of the bathroom. It was even darker now than it had been when she appeared here, maybe that was why she didn't notice the young boy leaning against the wall until he spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry bout' them, I think the heat got to em' today".

"Oh.. Uh, it's alright, thank you, I can understand their frustration".

"Good.. That's good, are ya'll aright? You look pretty pale".

"I'm fine, just.. Where are we?"

"Town centre, you sure you're alright?"

"The town centre of which town?"

"Um.. Amarillo town centre, how come you don't know where you are?"

"It's a very long story. You mean Amarillo in Texas, right?"

"Of course I mea- What is wrong with you? You're not right, what happened to you!?"

"Nothing, thank you for your help".

Spinning round, Lena hurried away before the boy could query her any further. Amarillo was fairly near Kansas, wasn't it? She had an inkling that they were almost next to each other, she'd need a map to confirm that, surely if she was in the town centre there would be a information kiosk for tourists? If she could confirm she was right, then she could try to find the Men of Letters Bunker...If she was correct in thinking she was in.. well, the Supernatural world... which was the only conclusion she could come to that didn't leave her completely helpless. She had no idea if the Winchesters would be there yet though, she wasn't sure how the timeline of Supernatural fit with her own, or even if she was in the same year here.. time travel was definitely possible in this universe.

"Mind where you're walkin' girl".

She'd gotten too wrapped up in her thoughts, fuck. She had to pay more attention if she was in the world she thought she was in.

"I'm sorry sir, I was caught up in thought".

The man raised his eyebrows and snorted derisively.

"I think anyone could have seen that honey".

He was looking enquiringly at her.

"Ahaha, yes.. well, I'm.. lost".

"Well, where you tryin' to get to?"

"I was hoping that there was an.. er.. information kiosk somewhere here?"

The man ran a hand through his hair, Lena could see his forehead wrinkle in concentration. A moment or two passed before he focused back on her.

"I'm not sure if it's exactly what you want, but the library has an information section for tourists?"

"That's perfect, could you direct me towards there?"

Ten minutes and a street by street breakdown of how to reach Amarillo's down-town library later, Lena managed to extract herself and set off down the brightly lit high street, waving at the man as she went. A further ten or so minutes passed before she sighted the library, she sped up her steps, glad to notice that it still appeared to be open. She reached the large double doors and shouldered them open bodily in her haste to get in before it closed or something else impossible happened. Maybe she should stop referring to insane things as impossible now on another note? That was definitely something to consider she thought wryly.

Entering the large building, she made a beeline towards a battered looking desk at the opposite end of the room, straight across from her. Glancing around as she walked, Lena noticed a sign about student I.D's which brought to the front of her mind the fact that she had none, or any papers at all for that matter. She doubted it would be too much trouble here, where she only intended to ask for information. She didn't know very much about travel in America though, she could be required to show her passport to get through the country. Lena rose out of her thoughts just in time, if she had stayed submerged any longer she'd have knocked right into the desk. She tapped gently on the desktop to attract the attention of the harried looking middle aged woman who was jabbing at her keyboard slowly, as a lot of the older generation did, using only her index fingers. The lady started somewhat, before fixing her gaze on Lena.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Er, yes, I was told that you had an information place for tourists here?"

"You're looking at it, we're closing soon so could you try and keep whatever problems you have to a ten minute time limit".

"I need a map of Amarillo, plus any information you have that would help me get to Lebanon in Kansas".

The woman, her name tag said Helen, widened her eyes, apparently shocked at the abruptness of the statement before leaning down behind the desk and fumbling about, muttering about the young generation as she did. Eventually she popped back up, fixing her hair with one hand and holding out a couple of leaflets with the other. She waved them in Lena's face until she reached out and seized them. They crumpled as she tried to straighten out and align them in her hands, giving up after a moment, she shoved them in her coat pocket, she'd look at them after she found somewhere to stay. 

"Anything else?"

"Ahh, do you know if there are any.. Um, youth hostels, or maybe a homeless shelter around here?"

Helen gave her directions to a nearby youth hostel, they were less precise than those given to her by the man she'd knocked into earlier, but still usable. Lena thanked her and exited the library, venturing out into the street again. It was significantly darker now than it had been when she had appeared in Amarillo. As she wandered down the street, she squinted up at street-lights that were more rounded than the ones she was accustom to and hung off curved stems, they reminded her of angler fish. She grinned tightly, Anna would have found that thought hilarious if she were here. Lena had been avoiding thoughts like this, should probably continue to do so, she couldn't panic or something might explode again. On that note... what was she? Another line of thought she perhaps ought to avoid, though she was obviously not the same person here as she was in her own world, she had caused a man to bleed from his eyes, her eyes had turned black and she had caused a light bulb to shatter. Black eyes spoke of a demon, but she didn't crave violence like they seemed to in the show.

Lena sighed and forced herself to stop speculating and focus on her more immediate problems. She would need money for the youth hostel, she reached into her pocket for her purse and sifted though all the compartments. She had three pounds and forty seven pence. That wouldn't even cover the cost of a money exchange service, bloody fantastic, she'd been sure she had more than that on her. She slowed her pace and gritted her teeth, maybe she should be looking for a sheltered outdoor area to rest in instead. Glancing around she saw she'd left the busiest section of the town, she was walking through a more.. residential area, she supposed, now. Maybe there would be a park she could sleep in or something. What a cliché, she though, a bit hysterically. Running her hand through her hair, she sped up again to try and catch up with the couple that had been strolling along ahead of her for several minutes now.

"Hey, excuse me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm.. well... Er, I'm supposed to be meeting a friend at the park, but I've gotten myself a tad lost, could you point me the right direction?"

Lena prayed to a God she still couldn't quite believe in despite new, fairly damning evidence, that she was near some kind of park.

"There's a kiddy park in the next block, could be the one ya'll want".

"Thank you!"

Overtaking the couple, she traversed the short distance between the block she was on and the next at a fast pace. Arriving in the next block, the park caught her attention before she had fully begun to search it out, light from the nearby street-light reaching the blocky children's apparatus's and illuminating slashes of the bold primary coloured paintwork. Furtively checking behind her, Lena pulled the rusting gate open flinching as it screeched out in protest. She slipped in and legged it out of the light. There was a slide off to the side of the park that had wide wooden wings stretching out either side of it, forming a kind of tent shape. When she got in close she saw there were dented mental benches underneath it, just wide enough to lay out on. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the edge of one of the wooden wings for a moment, taking several steadying breaths and then, crouching down, she shuffled under the structure and slumped down hard onto the bench. Sliding onto her side, she huddled under her coat and tried not to think of her situation or the danger she could be in. It took a long while for Lena's eyes to grow heavy, but eventually they did and she fell into a fitful slumber.


	4. The Art of British Sass and Other Important Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets to see the inside of The Bunker, and is forced to fight to get her point across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural and all its characters do not belong to me, if they did, there would probably be more swearing.

After the brothers helped her up, checking her over and having a good look at the angels hand print as they did, they guided her over to the Impala. THE IMPALA. She was being guided over to the Impala by the Winchester brothers. She stumbled over some invisible body, only staying upright thanks to Dean's quick reaction times. Damn, she had to pay more attention to what was happening. Squeaking out a breathless thank you as they reached the car, Anna ducked her head low, blowing hair out of her face as she did and threw herself into the back seat. Of the Impala. Her brain couldn't place enough emphasis on that point now that it was working at full capacity again. 

"You alright back there?"

"Uh, yes, yep, all good."

Holy crap what was wrong with her? Like that was even a valid question, everything was wrong. How was she supposed to deal with this? She wasn't sure the human brain was even equip to deal with this insanity. Anna sighed quietly, she had to face the facts. Firstly, she was in a fictional TV series.. her favourite TV series. Secondly, Lena might be here with her but if she was, she was somewhere else and in so much danger. Lastly, she had to stop freaking out. Leaving her thoughts for a minute, she listened to the boys engaging in a hushed debate as the Impala flew down the road, and gazed out of the window. The trees they overtook were twinned in the blue-black shadows that loomed over the tarmac. Anna couldn't help but think about the real life monsters than could be lurking within the darkness. 

\----------------------

"SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE TALL DRINK OF WATER SUCH A SWEET SURPRISE!"

"Whaa, huh?"

She shot up from the warm leather of the Impala's seats, cracking her head against the ceiling while simultaneously splaying her left hand out haphazardly on the free seat to get some balance. Looking up through squinted eyes, Anna could see the amused face of Sam Winchester and could hear Dean chuckling from the drivers seat. 

"Well, that was.. well.."

"Hilarious?"

"Probably painful too"

"The second one, you.. It was.. definitely the second option."

"Yeah.. sorry about the rude awakening."

Dean's snort could have been heard from both heaven and hell simultaneously, Anna though sourly. 

"I'm sure you are. Where are we going? Also, why did you decide to take me with you?"

Sweet coherency! Anna grinned widely at Sam, who had leaned around the seat again. 

"We're going to our Bat Cave!"

So the Bunker then, she thought, Dean was lucky she was well informed.

"Uh, we have an underground bunker, it's our.. base of operations. It used to belong to a secret society called the-"

"The Men of Letters, right?"

"Yes, the Men of Letters.. how much do you know about them?"

"Only what you know, they were killed off by a.. Knight of Hell, Abaddon, but before that they documented supernatural phenomena and.. stuff."

"Dude, that is so freaky!" 

"Dean!"

"Oh right, sorry Anna."

"Uh, that's alright?... What made you decide to bring me there? I mean.. I suppose it would be the logical thing to do, but... still?"

"Well.. whether you're telling the truth or not, we couldn't just leave you on the side of the road."

"Yeah, truth or not you've been tagged by an angel and that ain't no picnic, believe me, so leaving you alone just wasn't in the cards."

"Okay. Awesome. So.. how close are we?"

"Few miles out yet."

"Ah, okay..."

With that, the occupants of the car lapsed into silence and Dean turned up the music again. 

After about half hour, the car pulled to a stop in a cavernous rectangular room filled with well maintained classic cars. Anna smiled ruefully as she took this in, she may have been trapped in an alternate world but at least she was surrounded by old cars and all the information she could possibly need to... not die. That was something she supposed. When she'd finished grappling with the Impala's door, she tumbled out, breathing in the faintly musty scent of leather and diesel. The brothers were already moving away, so she hurried after them. Walking through epic double doors and stomping down the curved stair way into the War room, Anna had to contain several excited squeals, it was a beautiful place and any good dork would be enthusiastic at being here she told herself. Sam and Dean were settling themselves around the table in centre of the room, she followed suit, slumping down in one of the chairs surrounding it. Although she'd only woken up a short while ago, she could feel herself relaxing into the chair, blinking rapidly she jerked up and tried to tune back in, realising the boys were in conversation again. 

"So, d'you think the archives'll have anything on... whatever the hell is going on here?" Dean said, gesturing vaguely at her.

"Whatever the hell is going on here has a name you know, and I'd like to know that too, as well as where my friend is."

"I dunno, they don't have a whole lot on Angels, and it looks like that's where this started, but it never hurts to have a look anyway." 

"Okay, good, cool, but what are we going to do about Lena, I don't know for certain that she's here, but we were together when I was taken and she.. she was right next to me, so it would make sense that she was here." 

"Well, she was nowhere near you, we scoped out the area after you appeared, so if she was brought here too then our angel friend has crap aim."

"Yeah, and she could be anywhere in the continental US, or maybe even further away, it might make more sense to look for answers and hope she turns up?" 

"She might have more answers. She's good at putting things together."

Sam shifted his chair and turned to face her directly. 

"Anna, we have no idea where she is, or even if she's here, and meanwhile an Angel, or some other powerful creature, is kidnapping people and dumping them randomly, we need to find out why." 

Clenching her teeth, Anna recoiled from Sam. 

"If you won't find her, then I will leave and find her myself, on the off chance that she is here, alone, in a world with demons and monsters that in our world are only myths and rumours."

With that, she got up and slammed the chair back in place roughly. 

"Wait!" 

Sam grabbed her shoulder, wrenching it out of his grip, she whirled round growling under her breath. 

"What, what, why should I wait? I'm no use to you, you know everything I do!"

"It's safe in the bunker, we're warded against.. everything! Like you said, it's dangerous here!"

'Yeah, and you don't know if this Lena chick is even here, do you really want to put yourself in danger on a hunch?' 

"YES! Yes, I do, I do, do you know why? Because she's my best friend! I'd die for her! You die for each other more often than I can bloody count, I'm not completely ignorant to this world! Putting yourself in danger for one another is like your... your damn hamartia!' All this 'there ain't no me if there ain't no you' thing, that's her for me, kay, do you get it?" 

Breathing heavily, Anna stared the brothers down. 

"Do you have anything to say, or can I go?"

"Sorry.. We're.. sorry for dismissing her."

"Good." 

"You should still stay, we could ask Cas to keep an ear open for freaky blinding white light and appearing girls, and.. maybe he'll know a way to find her even if that fails, yeah?"

Both Sam and Dean were staring her with wide eyes. 

Sighing, Anna nodded. 

"Okay, thankyou, she's important."

Dean cast a wary look at her and strode away to another room branching off from the War room. 

"So... erm, how much do you actually know about me and Dean?"

"Still terrified of clowns Sam? Y'know, you'd never have thought that much glitter would suit someone so tall, ever consider a career in Vegas?"

"I.. er, okay, I wouldn't say.. terrified..."

"I know enough, I think you'd agree? You're lucky Lena wasn't here, she wouldn't have been so polite."

"That was polite!?"

"I'm British, language is our main form of warfare, you could have had it far worse."

"Wow, okay, thanks then... I guess."

"See, now you're thanking me for being rude."

"Oh. OH." 

The bitchface. Well now she could die happy. She smiled ruefully and bowed her head. 

"My apologies, that was probably not necessary, I'm just pretty amped up at the moment."

"Yeah, I get that, you've had a weird couple of hours."

Anna started to laugh, but was stopped short as Dean reappeared, rolling his eyes at his phone in apparent amusement. 

"Cas'll be here ASAP, he's just finishing something up God knows where."

"Woah cool, I get to meet an Angel! The Angel, actually."

\-------------

Out of nowhere there was a faint rustling noise.. like wings, Anna swivelled around eagerly.

"Sam, Dean, I am here, what is the emergency?"


	5. The Lost and the Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes closer to meeting the Winchesters. Essentially...

"D'you think she's deeeaaadd?"

"Shut up Annie, we should go get mommy."

Children, there were.. why were there children? Lena blinked forcefully, trying to clear the last dregs of sleep from her mind, and pushed herself up into a sitting position, just managing to grab her coat before it slid off her lap onto the damp tarmac under her feet. Glancing around her, she saw the children that had apparently been crowded around her before were now huddled together at the other end of the covered area clutching each others coat-sleeves and watching her with overly wide eyes.

"Erm... Hi.. I'm.. not dead? Maybe you should get back to.. er.. playing?"

"But why're you sleepin' ou'side, don't you have a home and mommy ta tell you off for...for bein' out late and stuff?"

"I do have a.. uh, a mommy".. Why? Why children, didn't she have enough to deal with? "..but she's... um, she's not... here.. at the moment? So I can stay out later than maybe I would.. if she was around to tell me off?"

"AWESOME!" The children chorused "So if our mom goes away we can stay out for AGES like you?"

"Um, no, nope, especially not at your age."

The elder of the children, a scruffy boy, bounded forward grinning gleefully. 

"So when I'm older, like your kinda age yeah, cause I'm almost there, then I can stay out late like you?"

"Well. That's not.. exactly what I meant, you should never stay out all night, especially not in public places, I'm only here because of.. extenuating.. uh, complicated? Difficult... circumstances?"

Fucking hell. Lena forced herself into a standing position, bowing her head to avoid the low roof, and ignoring the audible cracking of her joints. In the short time this took, the mother of the children watching her inelegant awakening had hurried over and was ushering the little terrors back to the main part of the park. As she moved out from under the slide, the mother raised her eyes to meet Lena's and opened her mouth to speak. 

"You don't look like the stereotypical homeless person."

"I.. don't think there really are 'stereotypical homeless people', I mean.. no one chooses to be homeless, but.. this is my first night er, sleeping rough."

"Oh, so... why are you, you know.. doing that? Sleeping rough?"

"Bad circumstances."

"Oh.. ah, um, well, is there anything I can do?"

"Not really.. You could tell me the time, if you have it on you?"

"Oh it's just past eleven."

"Thankyou."

The woman gave her a slightly relieved smile and turned to head back to her family. 

"Hey, excuse me for one more moment, uh, you might want to explain to your children that staying out all night is not a choice and certainly not.. awesome?"

"Okay then, is that all?" 

"It is, so er, have a pleasant day."

The woman raised her eyebrows, once again already in motion to leave. 

"You.. too.."

Reaching out to grasp the side of the slide, Lena dragged a hand down her face wearily as she watched the woman reunite with her family, hugging her partner, waving at her children, and not sparing the weird homeless chick under the slide any further thought. A sudden, strong gust of wind whipped her hair into her face and reminded her of the coat she had tucked under her arm, she swung it around her like a cape. Starting to meander her way around the swarming children, she wrestled her arms into the sleeves and pulled it tight around her, slipping her hands into the pockets to keep them warm. As she did this, the pads of her fingers dragged across something sharp, breathing in sharply Lena pulled whatever it was out, only to be confronted with the leaflets she'd been given at the public library the day before. Slowly breathing out again, she forced them awkwardly back into her pocket as she reached the park gate, she grasped the cool metal bar, ignoring the chill that began to spread through her hands, and opened the gate. She released her hold on it, and slid through the fast closing gap almost simultaneously in her efforts to get her hands back into her pockets. Glancing around, Lena ransacked her memories trying to remember which way she'd come from last night, as she needed somewhere out of the wind to read through the library leaflets. Spotting a familiar house, set apart from others as it still had Xmas decorations up though the season to be jolly had long since passed, She set off in that direction. 

– Meanwhile, with Anna –

He was shorter than Anna had thought he would be, maybe people were right about her being taller than she assumed(prayed) she was.

"This is the woman that you found?"

"Yeah man, this is her, we aren't actively picking up random women on a regular basis."

"Speak for yourself Sammy."

Castiel blew air through his nose, maybe he was snorting? And turned to look at Anna. 

"You are radiating residual traces of angelic Grace that have been left on your person. Dean says you have hand prints like the one he received on his shoulder when I raised him from perdition?"

"Er, yeah, I do."

"I need to see them."

Couldn't have grabbed her on the shoulder. Could not have managed that. Stupid Angels. 

"Right, okay then."

She took a step back, lifted her shirt and closed her eyes firmly. She felt the shift in the air when Castiel moved himself closer to her again, but she didn't anticipate the hand on her hip, though she probably should have done. Flinching overtly, she resisted the instinct to jump back, instead launching into a barrage of questioning. 

"So, er, what are you trying to.. w-work out? Could you work out who took me? Or how to work out how to uh.. work that.. out... And will it help you find Lena?" Anna swallowed several times and looked up at Castiel briefly. He had an expression on his face that she knew as 'Cas's confused look', head tilt and all. 

"I do not recognise the angel that took you, but he or she will have left similar traces of Grace on your friend. I may be able to locate her using that."

And with that, he was gone. Knowing he could appear and disappear was one thing, but experiencing it was another. Anna struggled to catch her breath, staring with wide eyes at the spot Castiel had been occupying. 

\-------------

Striding along, avoiding the pleading eyes of the homeless begging on the sidelines of the street, Lena reached the semi-familiar doors of the library. Remembering her previous violent entrance and the dull ache in her shoulders that she assumed was as a result of that, she gingerly pushed at the large doors with both hands and slipped in. Making her way to some out of the way seating behind the technical books, she lowered herself heavily down and retrieved the leaflets again, fanning them out on the low table in front of her. She had a map, an a out of state bus schedule, and some surplus leaflets about the local homeless that the librarian had obviously added in of her own accord. The bus schedule showed various routes that would eventually get her to... Lebanon. This was all completely irrelevant though because she still had no money. How does one procure money when they do not technically exist? Theft? She could try and pickpocket some of the residents of Amarillo, though having never pick-pocketed before, that plan seemed destined for disaster. How els-- There was a loud crash from behind her, whipping around she saw that two boys were scrabbling to pick up a number of books they had just knocked down when trying to lean against a length of shelving. One of the boys looked a little spooked and was muttering to the other, something felt off although Lena couldn't really discern why. Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, she attempted to listen in to their conversation. 

"What d'you mean he appeared? Was he really quiet or somethin'?"

"No, Tom, I mean he fucking appeared right in front of me."

"That's impossible, you must 'ave missed somethin'."

"What could I have missed, you trying to tell me that a tall dude in a god damn trench coat didn't appear in front of me and it was a trick of the light or somethin'?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lena gracelessly abandoned her chair and made her way over to the boys. 

"Excuse me, I was.. eavesdropping on your conversation really, and I couldn't help but hear you mention a man in a trenchcoat?"

"Uh.. yeah."

"Dark brown hair, blue eyes, probably walked right past you as if you weren't there?"

"How.. Wait d'you know him... Hey wait, where you goin'?"

She had stopped listening as soon as she got confirmation and was weaving around shelves to reach the front entrance. Castiel was here. Probably. She really was in an entirely different universe. Shit what should she do now? How was Castiel here? He was almost certainly here because of her, but how was he here because of her? He didn't know exactly where she was, or he'd have no doubt appeared in the library. Oh. She'd killed people or badly injured them at least. Did he have no idea she was here, and was just scouting out a potential hunt for the Winchesters? She didn't know how fast news of death spread. Should she seek him out? If he was looking for a monster, would he listen to her? If he was looking for her, should she stay where she was as to not throw off whatever method he was using? Her head was killing her, like her brain was pressing out against her skull and the hot dry air around her crushing in on it. Outside would be better, she'd stalled near the front desk and people were staring, she bowed her head and carried on, slipping outside again. Looking around, she noted a bench, situated a little out of the way, shrouded by some trees. Her eyes were watering now and it felt like something was trying to force its way out of her head. She was panicking now and she had to stop, stop, stop... stop. Her knees hit the armrest of the bench, sending a strong shot of nausea through the back of her throat. Awkwardly scrunching down onto the seat, Lena gripped her head in her hands and took deep breathes. She had to calm down, or she'd hurt someone. Was the ripping sensation in her head down to that? Was that the... demonic powers she seemed to have gained trying to break out again? Wha.. She.. 

"Lena?"…


	6. Flight and/or Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel delivers Lena to the Winchesters and the Winchesters try to work out what to do with her.

Lena whipped her head up, instantly knowing that deep, grave voice. 

"Uh, yes, that's me and you're Castiel". She said as she struggled inelegantly to a standing position, still clutching her head with one hand and peering up at the dark haired man standing just far enough away from her for it to be comfortable. She guessed Dean's lessons about personal space had been effective. Somewhat. 

"You are the friend of Anna?". He asked, tilting his head inquisitively 

"Yes, yes! That's definitely me, how did you locate me?". God she hoped she wasn't emanating demonic vibes. 

"Anna radiates residual grace from the angel that brought her here, you also radiate the same grace, so I used it to locate you". That made sense, and she would have to ask how exactly that worked at a later time, was it like a radar or... She had to focus, Christ her head was a mess right now. 

"Anna is alright then?". Castiel might not consider that pertinent information, she hoped he did though and his not mentioning anything untoward was because she was fine. 

"She is in some pain from the brand left on her by the angel and she was.. tense when I left, but yes she seems 'alright'". 

"Brilliant, that is.. brilliant, thankyou". Castiel squinted at her, possibly wondering what he'd done to garner her thanks, but obviously didn't think it worth asking. 

"You.. There is something off about you..". He stepped closer, and inhaled, he was.. smelling her? 

"You smell of sulphur, far more than a normal human should". His whole demeanour had changed within seconds of this realisation and he had backed her so near to the bench that she had to flail behind her to grip onto the back of it to prevent herself from dropping into a seating position again. She heard a soft noise, like something sharp scraping on fabric, and she knew she had to say something because that was definitely an angel blade. 

"I'm not a demon, you know that, I wouldn't just smell more of sulphur than the average human if that was the case so don't kill me yet". YET, nicely phrased you stupid fucker, she thought. 

"What are you". He demanded, blue eyes blazing in the emotionless set of his face. 

"I have no idea, you are likely aware of how recently I was brought into this world, I don't know what you've been told but the world I was taken from did not have angels and demons and creatures of the night, not to my knowledge. All I know is there is something happening to me that is demonic in origin". 

Castiel still looked terrifyingly righteous, but she'd not been smited yet. 

"You came for me, I'm only a danger to people who want to hurt me, I can't.. I can't really control it. It's like it's invading my head, it makes me strike out. I'll go with you without resistance, in whatever way you see fit. I have no reason to struggle, you're taking me back to Anna and to something I know, even if only from watching it on television". Her vision was blurring, she thought she might be tearing up from the strain this was putting on her head, she clutched at her hair like a lifeline, the separate pain keeping her in the moment. 

He moved back slightly and Lena breathed out, still doing her best to focus on him. 

"I will take you to Sam and Dean, they will know better what to do". 

"I appreciate you.. not killing me, I understand that it probably seems like the smarter thing to do". She had a death wish, she definitely had a death wish.

"You thank me in various ways often". Castiel said, returning slightly to his earlier state of vague confusion as he reached out to her, two fingers held out. 

"One second, are you taking me there... as is? Conscious, unbound?". 

"Yes, you informed me you would not struggle". 

"Oh I won't, I'd be a little stupid if I did I think, I just.. am definitely not thankful again". She stepped closer to Castiel and went cross-eyed watching his fingers. She felt them make contact and then everything was very tight and hot. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Still Lena

No time had passed but she was definitely not outside the library, she gasped for breath as she noted the lack of tightness around her. 

"Holy fucking Christ". Lena felt strongly nauseated. Doubling over and pressing a hand to her mouth, she attempted to regather her wits. Naturally even supernatural methods of travelling could not usurp her tendency to experience travel sickness. Then she shot upwards again as she realised what she'd said. 

"Shit that was definitely sacrilegious, my apologies". Great way to start this. Not only was she apparently reeking of sulphur and all that entailed, but she was also an idiot. 

"LENA!". Spinning on her(still marginally unsteady) heels Lena saw Anna, looking ridiculously happy, not that that was rare but it never failed to pull a smile from her. 

"I'm so glad you're alive", Anna said, stepping towards her, "I just appeared on the side of the road and passed out because of course I passed out and I woke up and they were there but you weren't and we were walking together and Jesus you weren't there, do you even know how worried I was you complete idiot!". By this point they were within touching distance and Lena moved back on instinct. 

"You shouldn't.. you should stay back, I.. Castiel will explain". Anna looked like Lena had decapitated a kitten in front of her. Biting her lower lip and swallowing hard she attempted to fix that. "And.. and.. I'm glad I'm a complete idiot because I was terribly worried that parts were missing...". Lena managed to will her mouth into a closed lip smile that she hoped conveyed that it had nothing to do with Anna. 

"Castiel will explain what exactly". Came a gruff voice from slightly left of Anna. Dean. 

"Well if I explained what he was going to explain that would rather remove the point now wouldn't it". She snarked, turning to face him. Why was she snarking Dean Winchester, he was going to double kill her now. She resisted the urge to further worsen the situation by telling him he was extremely pretty.

"She is part demon". Well shit Cas thanks. 

"I should have explained. That was not a good explanation". Both the Winchesters(Sam really was very tall and whilst she really would rather not be on the end of one of his menacing looks, she was having trouble remembering that) had assumed defensive positions and, by her reckoning, the only reason she wasn't at the pointed end of a knife right now was her distance from them both. 

"You got a better one?". They were advancing on her, this was not good, backing away might be a good idea but then that just made her seem guilty. Fucking fuck. 

"Yes, of course I have a better one, do you think Castiel would have brought me here unbound if I didn't have a better explanation, fuck, I really wish I didn't have to give it at knife point again considering the only knives I've ever been close to were for slicing vegetation, but okay right". Clearing her throat, and burying her hand in her hair again, she continued. "I appeared here, around the same time Anna did I assume. I have an angelic hand print burned onto my shoulder. I come from a world in which there are no angels or demons or supernatural of any kind, as far as I am aware. When I arrived I was mobbed by a large group of Texan men.. whose intentions seemed dubious at best and I panicked and lashed out physically but somehow I hurt one of them in a different way. Biokinesis I think, I.. his eyes..". She was panicking. Shutting her eyes tightly, she ripped at her hair needing the pain to stay on track. "I can't control it, if I am in danger or panicking over something I am dangerous. Castiel says I reek of sulphur and I have seen my eyes..". Swallowing convulsively, she forced herself to carry on. "My eyes turned black, this horrible slimy black, so I suppose I am in some way demonic, but I.. I don't.. I'm not a demon, I don't adhere to their.. their ethos". She couldn't breath. "But I... I should be.. you have chains that render a demon helpless, I have seen them on the show, perhaps you should.. should lock me in those, that is if you see fit to allow me to live". She crossed her arms over her chest, clutching at her shoulder blades and trying to chase the breath she couldn't seem to pull down into her aching lungs. 

"You said it yourself, you're dangerous, why shouldn't we just take you out now?".

"Dean, she--". 

"Shut up Sam". 

"She's not.. She, Lena stop... I.. DEAN leave her alone". Anna had surged forward in the time she'd had her eyes closed and was blocking her eye line, being too tall and all. Glancing back at her, Lena could see that that Anna was scared as shit, scared of her, scared of them. She reached out to nudge her out of the line of fire and watched sadly as Anna flinched away before her hand could make contact. Lena clenched her jaw and willed herself not to react, it was perfectly fair that Anna be afraid of her. Turning back to the Winchesters, she directed her gaze at Dean and steeled herself for a fight. 

"Dean Winchester, you should not kill me because you have the means to contain me, because I happen to know you can cure demons, and because I'm not even a full demon as of this moment in time. As Men of Letters, you and your brother would, at the very least, be wasting a good opportunity for research". Please. Please let this work. 

"You would be willing to submit to being locked up?" That was Sam, she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. 

"I came here with Castiel willingly, suggested you chain me up, what about any of this suggests I'd fight you on it Sam?". 

"You could have been sent here to kill us, using Castiel to get past the warding". 

"Oh and what would be next on my stunning plan, getting stabbed in the neck with an angel blade? I say neck because you'd probably strain yourself trying to reach my chest" Snorting air from her nose, she took a moment to consider her obvious death wish. Was there such a thing as sarcasm rehab? She focused on Sam again, after glancing at Dean to make sure this wasn't a distract and stab tactic, he was looking at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Anna wasn't lying when she said you were less polite". 

"She was not. I have sarcasm in place of real human emotion". Rolling her eyes, and resisting the urge to swipe at the wetness she sensed there she held out her hands palm up and tried to conjure up some good ol' false bravado. 

"So, are you going to cuff me boys?". She asked, throwing in a sardonic eyebrow quirk for good measure. The Winchesters had switched their gaze to someone or something behind her, but before she could turn to see what, she felt a breeze of air flow past her as the individual breached her personal space. She had a moment to register that it was Castiel before she felt a light touch that freed her of her consciousness.


	7. Under Lock and Key with a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left this fanfiction un-updated for a very very long time, so my writing style may be completely different now, lets see!.  
> In this chapter Sam and Lena get to talk a little and Lena perhaps sways Sam more to her side.

Groaning and blinking erratically, Lena forced her surroundings into focus, pushing back another wave of Grace based nausea. Looking up, she noted she was in The Bunker library and that Sam was slouched in a chair across from her deeply engrossed in a thick leather bound tome, her distracted guard presumably. Other than the rustling of the old pages, the cavernous room was silent. Anna and the other inhabitants of The Bunker were not around, which meant Lena was free to worry about what was going on there along with everything else that had happened. As she glanced back to the younger Winchester she felt a sting and realised that some of her unruly blonde hair had wrapped itself around the join of her glasses, reaching to fix it she was stopped short as a unwieldy metal chain grated loudly against the table leg it was clamped to.

“Ah, you’re awake” intoned Sam, in a gentler voice than she’d heard from him so far. 

“Oh yes. Not that that waking would have been a necessity if you’d just asked me to sit and allow you to handcuff me to this table. What is the god damn point of being a willing prisoner if you’re going to knock me for six to get what you want anyway?”

“Woah, sorry”

“I’d say you would be, but I’m handcuffed to a table so even I’m doubting my capabilities right now” 

“We don’t know what you are or how dangerous you are and Cas thought it might be easier for him to check you over while you were unconscious” 

“Cas.. checked me out while I was unconscious.”

“I.. well”

“Not a question.”

‘Right, okay”

“That’s a level of invasively creepy I can’t even comprehend right now, I WOULD HAVE SAT STILL AND LET HIM WORK OUT WHAT HE NEEDED. Do I not get any basic rights here!?”  
Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the buzzing in her head and steadfast ignoring the slight flickering of the filtered lamp light, before raising her eyes to Sam again. His artfully sculpted face was wide eyed and perhaps a little sheepish looking as he opened and closed his mouth silently. He didn’t seem to have clocked the lights and she hoped that was because they were just old and.. prone to faltering. 

‘I’m not going to apologise, I’ve done my best to be as easy as possible, well apart from the sarcasm. I’m not a prisoner of war, I deserve to have my consent gained before a relative stranger ‘checks me out’”

‘I.. yeah, no you’re right.. I... We shouldn’t have let Cas knock you out, or run tests while you were out. 

“Damn straight I’m right. Now you can repay what should have been my willing acquiescence by telling me where Anna is and what Castiel discovered from his tests on me?”

“Anna and Dean are in the kitchen, I think Dean’s cookin’, and.. uh, Cas says you’re changing like Dean was when he took on the Mark of Cain, guessing you know about that, but he doesn’t understand why.”

“Thank you, I’m sure Dean is treating her kindly. That’s all he got? I could have told you that from my experiences in the last day or so. What other tests are you considering running on me? Have you tried holy water? Salt? Or have I just been slumped here chipping this expensive mahogany desk leg for however long I’ve been out? “

She squashed a smirk as she noted Sam’s impeccably shaped eyebrows were raised almost comically high and tried to keep in mind that just because he was being more pleasant, didn’t mean she was safe to be less so. The rub of the metal against her skin where it had been stuck to her sweat sticky wrist had reminded her of that as she stretched her long fingers out, relished the clicking of her knuckles and the release of tension in her hand. The cracking jolted Sam from whatever thoughts he was caught in as he eyed her. 

“Wow, uh, no we haven’t tried that yet, it felt too invasive.. I’m not sure why the physical aspect of it made a difference now but er, it did.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Sam squinted at me. “You really do have a way of making your words into weaponry don’t you, I don’t think I’ve felt this on edge since Dean convinced me to go to prom the first time”.

“What an image” Lena huffed out, “And I’m not arming my words intentionally, this situation is just insane and stress brings out my inner... Queen of England. Not to mention the restraints, which are far less fun when no one’s undressed”. She snorted as she looked up from her lap to see Sam looking at her with faint shock and a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Would you like to add your opinions to that pool of thought? Or perhaps you should try that whole holy water and salt shindig around now?”

“I.. er, yes, if that’s actually alright with you this time, the tests I mean” Sam raised his eyebrows and pushed his book gently closed. 

“I thought you might mean that, I’d have remembered if I’d been naked in your presence I think.” Smiling wryly, Lena watched Sam open and close his mouth several times, this line of conversation probably wasn’t doing her anymore favours than the previous sarcasm. Blowing air gently from her nose, she went to apologise, but Sam caught up to his mouth before she had the chance. 

‘Yes.. you would remember.” His lips curled into a smirk as he watched her huff out a startled laugh of her own. 

“Nicely played” Lena said with a tentative smile on her face. 

“Well, I couldn’t keep letting you verbally kick my ass”.

“Wonderful, conversation is one of the things I prefer to have a engaged partner in, do try to keep up” She still had a death wish, at least she was going to die with Sam Winchesters smirking face as her dying memory. 

“My stamina is fantastic; you don’t have to worry, now, about those tests?”

“A conversational power move, I’m almost impressed and yes we ought to get those done; they might turn up some more confirmation of my current state.” Sam had made his way round the table to her side while they were sparring and good lord he was still extremely tall. She wasn’t sure she’d be as eloquent looking up at him now and he seemed aware of that too, if the vaguely smug glint in his eyes and in his quirked lip as he sat on the table beside her were any indication. He drew a silver flask from his pocket, and gestured for her to hold out her free hand. As he grasped her wrist in his decidedly proportional hand and went to speak again, footsteps echoed through the hallway leading from the library. They sounded close enough that she and Sam should have noticed them earlier. They both lifted their gazes up practically in unison as Dean and Anna’s voices joined their footsteps and they appeared in the entrance to the room.


End file.
